YunJae : Because I Love U
by Rha Yunjaeshipper
Summary: "Aku tau aku pelupa, egois, sensitif, posesif juga pencemburu.. Lalu kenapa kau memilihku untuk jadi kekasihmu. Kenapa yun ? Kenapa ? Kalau ternyata pada akhirnya kau mengeluhkan itu semua."/"Karena aku mencintaimu"/YUNJAE.YAOI.ONESHOOT


Title : Because I Love U

Author : Rha Yunjaeshipper

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong.

Pair : The best couple in my world - YunJae!

Desclaimer : Yang saya punya disini hanya ceritanya saja. Mengenai cast nya mereka semua milik tuhan, orang tua, management, dan semua fans di seluruh dunia.. :D

Warning! : BL (BOYxBOY) OOC. OC. Typo(s). Gaje. **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ!**

***YUNJAE***

INI FF PERTAMA SAYA, JADI MAAF KALO JELEK, DAN GAJE.

Happy Reading^^

Pagi ini matahari terlihat bersemangat menjalankan tugas harianya. Sinar hangatnya menyebar keseluruh permukaan bumi yang bisa di capainya. Suasana hangat dan indah pagi ini tampaknya tak mempengaruhi keadaan hati namja tampan bermata musang yang tengah berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya. Dengan raut wajah yang tak bersahabat, ia terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Terkadang, saat ada yang melintas dihadapanya pun ia acuhkan bahkan dengan sengaja ditabraknya. Sepertinya, hatinya tengah dalam keadaan yang benar-benar buruk!

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia sudah sampai dikelasnya. Masih dengan raut wajah dan kekesalan yang sama ia menuju tempat duduknya.

"Yunnie~ kau sudah datang" terdengar suara ceria seorang namja cantik yang diketahui sebagai teman sebangkunya itu menyapa.

Bibir namja tampan yang di panggil 'yunnie' tadi masih mengatup, tanda tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat sang teman sebangku yang juga kekasihnya itu memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tak mengerti ada apa dengan Yunnie-nya ini.

"Ya! Yunnie.. Kenapa hanya diam saja.. Ada apa ? Tidak biasanya kau mengacuhkanku.." Kata namja cantik itu lagi, kali ini lengkap dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya kesal" kali ini setelah melihat ekspresi kesal sang kekasih, yunnie atau Jung Yunho akhirnya bersuara.

"Mwo ? Kesal ? Wae ?" Semakin tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang ada, kekasih yunho itu semakin semangat bertanya.

"Kesal karena mu Kim Jaejoong.." Dengan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir, yunho menjawab.

"Mwo ? Aku ?" Merasa tak pernah berbuat salah, kim jaejoong si namja cantik bertanya lagi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hhhhh..

Melihat reaksi sang kekasih, yunho hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Disatu sisi ia kesal sekali, tapi disisi lain ia tak tega menyalahkan kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Tadi malam kau bilang aku harus menjemputmu, tapi tadi saat aku tiba dirumahmu kau tidak ada. Umma mu bilang kau menginap dirumah junsu. Padahal aku sampai melewatkan sarapanku untuk menjemputmu." Kata yunho menjelaskan, kini wajahnya semakin tak terlihat baik saat ia mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya barusan. Padahal tadi malam ia baru tidur jam 2 pagi karena terlalu lama bertelepon ria dengan Jaejoong, niatnya ia ingin bolos saja hari ini mengingat badanya terasa lelah karena siangnya ia juga menemani Jaejoong untuk berbelanja. Istirahat seharian dirumah mungkin akan menyenangkan. Tapi sebelum acara telponnya berakhir, Jaejoong memintanya untuk pergi berangkat sekolah bersama. Mana tega dia menolak permintaan kekasih cantiknya itu jadilah niat membolosnya ia tunda demi sang kekasih. Tapi sepertinya sang dewi fortuna enggan memberikan sedikit keberuntungan untuk Yunho, karena ternyata sang kekasih tak ada dirumah dan malah mendahuluinya sampai disekolah.

"Umm mianhae, aku lupa memberitahumu yun.. Mianhae.." Dengan wajah memelas, jaejoong meminta maaf. Ia benar-benar lupa memberitahukan keberadaanya pada sang kekasih, walaupun semalam mereka mengobrol panjang lebar di telfon.

Yunho hanya diam.

"Yunnie~ maafkan jongie ne ? Jongie lupa.. Yunnie jangan marah lagi, jongie janji jongie tidak akan membuat kesalahan lagi. Maafkan jongie.." Lagi, jaejoong memohon kata maaf dari kekasih yang telah dibuatnya kesal itu.

"Ne, aku memaafkanmu" tak mempunyai stok kemarahan yang banyak untuk kekasihnya, yunho akhirnya menyerah dan memberikan maafnya.

CHUP~ "Gomawo yunnie~" singkat padat dan jelas, jaejoong mengecup bibir yunho. Dengan senyum ceria, jaejoong kemudian menubrukan dirinya pada yunho. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih, berusaha menetralisir rasa kesal kekasihnya itu.

Senyum tipis juga terukir dibibir hati Yunho. Kecupan juga pelukan yang diterimanya membuat kekesalanya benar-benar menguap terbang bersama angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyapa.

Ahh jaejoong selalu bisa mengendalikan hatinya.

***YUNJAE***

Semakin hari, cinta yang mereka -YunJae- miliki kian bertambah saja. Walaupun banyak kejadian yang menguji keteguhan cinta itu, tapi nyatanya mereka selalu mampu melewatinya. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang kerap terjadi sedikit menjadi bukti ujian cinta itu, namun seperti biasanya pertengkaran yang berawal dari adu mulut selalu berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman atau pelukan hangat yang semakin mempererat hubungan mereka.

Saat jalinan kasih itu kembali diuji bahkan dengan diragukanya ketetapan Cinta di hati mereka, akankah mereka mampu melewatinya. Entahlah, hanya mereka yang bisa menentukanya.

"Kau masih marah Boo.." Kata Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan namja cantik yang di panggilnya 'Boo' itu.

"..." Tanpa kata, tanpa suara. Kim jaejoong a.k.a 'Boo' hanya mem-pout-kan bibir cherrynya.

"Kalau kau cemberut seperti itu, kau akan berubah menjadi jelek boo.." Berniat menggoda kekasih cantiknya agar tak lagi marah, yunho berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Mwo ? Aku jelek ? Jadi Karena itu kau tidak mencintaiku lagi eoh?" Sepertinya jaejoong salah menangkap maksud yunho. Bersabarlah Jung Yunho!

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku boo.. Kau ini sensitif sekali.."

"Ne, aku memang sensitif."

"Ayolaah.. Kau jangan marah lagi ne, tadi aku benar-benar lupa."

"..." Jaejoong tak menanggapi kekasihnya itu. walaupun tanganya masih dalam genggaman Yunho, tapi wajahnya ia palingkan ke arah lain sengaja tak menatap wajah tampan Yunho.

Tapi yunho tak semudah itu menyerah, "tadi itu benar-benar kesalahanku, aku minta maaf. Tadi aku melupakan janjiku untuk makan bersamamu di atap sekolah.. Mianhae boo, aku menyesal."

Sesaat tak ada yang bersuara, tapi tak berapa lama keheningan itu tercipta, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Tapi kenapa kau malah bersama tiffany noona huh ?" Dengan sedikit terisak, jaejoong bertanya. Sebenarnya ia masih marah dan tak ingin berbicara lagi pada yunho-nya, tapi apalah daya. Ia harus mengetahui alasan sebenarnya mengapa kekasihnya melupakan janjinya dan malah tertawa bersama yeoja genit di perpustakaan.

"Jangan menangis boo.." Kata Yunho. Ditariknya dagu namja cantik di hadapanya agar mereka berhadapan. Dengan ibu jarinya, yunho mengusap air mata yang menetes melewati pipi mulus Boojae-nya.

Tidak mau hatinya luluh dengan mudah, jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho dari wajahnya. Lalu melangkah mundur dan memutuskan kontak fisik diantara mereka.

"Boo.. Aku mohon, maafkan aku." "Tidak! Aku membencimu.. Hikss.." Yunho dan jaejoong masih dengan pendirianya masing-masing.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu kalau tadi aku diminta seonsaengnim untuk mendiskusikan acara perpisahan kaka kelas kita dengan tiffany noona, aku ketua osis dan dia salah satu wakil kelas 12, aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Kaka kelas yang juga penggemarmu"

"Kenapa kau jadi pencemburu seperti ini."

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Aku memang pencemburu. Dan itu sudah sejak lama, harusnya kau tau itu." Kata Jaejoong masih dengan tangisnya.

"Kau egois boo.. Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku"

"Ne, aku egois."

"Ish!" Yunho hanya mampu berdecak mendengar jawaban jaejoong.

"Kenapa ? Kau lelah denganku yun ?" Sambil menghapus air matanya, jaejoong berkata.

"..." Kini giliran yunho yang diam.

"Kau lelah dengaku yun ? Jawab aku!"

Yunho masih dalam diam, ia tak tau harus berkata apa. Ini benar-benar keadaan yang tak diinginkanya. Jaejoong marah padanya dan dia tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Aku tau aku pelupa, egois, sensitif, posesif juga pencemburu.. Lalu kenapa kau memilihku untuk jadi kekasihmu. Kenapa yun ? Kenapa ? Kalau ternyata pada akhirnya kau mengeluhkan itu semua."

DEG.

Yunho tersentak. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong memikirkan itu semua. Bagaimana bisa ia menganggap dirinya seperti itu. Memang yunho akui kalau sifat buruk Jaejoong benar adanya, tapi ia tak pernah menyalahkan Jaejoong atas itu, ia menerima jaejoong apa adanya. Sifat baik dan sifat buruk jaejoong benar benar ia bisa terima. Lalu kenapa jaejoong berfikir seperti itu. Ohh ayolah.. Ia harus segera meluruskan ini semua.

"Hikss.. Kenapa ? Hikss.." Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan agar tak menetes lagi, nyatanya kembali menerobos pertahanan Jaejoong.

Yunho melangkah, kembali meraih tangan Boojaenya yang sedikit bergetar. Menggenggamnya erat sebelum kembali mengecupnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu" yunho terdiam sejenak sebelum meneruskan kembali kata-katanya. "Karena hanya kau yang mampu membuat jantungku berdebar hebat. Hanya dengan melihat senyumu aku merasa bahagia. Dan hanya kau yang mampu membuatku merasa khawatir saat aku tak melihatmu walau sebentar saja. Hanya kau boo, karena hanya kau yang aku cintai."

BRUKK

Jaejoong menerjang tubuh yunho, menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada namja tampan itu.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi boo. Aku tidak akan pernah merasa lelah padamu, karena kau mampu membuat hatiku selalu terikat padamu. Mianhae, aku yang salah. Mian aku telah membuatmu berfikir seperti itu. Aku tak bisa jika tanpamu boo.. Saranghae" kata yunho lagi.

"Nado saranghae"

Jaejoong mendongak, memandang lekat pada mata musang sang kekasih. Cukup lama mata mereka terkunci. Menatap bayangan masing-masing di dalam iris lawan pandangnya (?). Yunho menginterupsi kegiatan pandang-memandang itu dengan gerakan wajah semakin mendekat ke arah wajah jaejoong. Tak lama kemudian, bibir hati yunho telah menempel dibibir cherry jaejoong. Ciuman penuh cinta yang kembali menjadi akhir kesalahfahaman dua namja yang tak dapat mengelak takdir cinta yang tuhan berikan pada mereka. Setelah kejadian ini mungkin akan ada banyak ujian cinta lainya. Tapi mengingat tuhan menganugerahkan cinta yang begitu besar dihati mereka masing-masing, pasti semua akan tetap berakhir dengan indah. Semoga.

END

Huahh.. akhirnya beres juga.. maaf yaa kalo ceritanya bener-bener ancur, gaje dan ganyambung ^^ namanya juga author baru.. hehe :D tapi REVIEW BOLEH DONG ?


End file.
